Der blaue Karfunkel
frame|Eine Weihnachtsgans mit wertvollem Inhalt. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Der blaue Karfunkel (The Blue Carbuncle) erschien erstmals im Januar 1892 im Strand Magazine und wurde im Oktober des selben Jahres mit 11 anderen Fällen in Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Das Abenteuer mit dem blauen Karfunkel * Die Geschichte des blauen Karfunkels * Die Weihnachtsgans Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: 26. Dezember 1889 :Nein, nein. Kein Verbrechen. Nur einer dieser absonderlichen kleinen Zwischenfälle, die unvermeidlich sind, wenn sich vier Millionen Menschen auf einem Gebiet von wenigen Quadratmetern drängen und stoßen. (Sherlock Holmes zu Beginn des Falles) Der Dienstmann Peterson gelangt zufällig in den Besitz einer Weihnachtsgans, in der er dann auch noch einen wertvollen Edelstein findet, der kurz zuvor einer Gräfin gestohlen wurde. Sherlock Holmes hat nur einen Hut als Anhaltspunkt, dieser reicht ihm jedoch aus, um den Dieben auf die Spur zu kommen. Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle *''Der Versuch, die Papiere von Irene Adler zu beschaffen'' *''Den einzigartigen Fall von Miss Mary Sutherland'' *''Das Abenteuer des Mannes mit der entstellten Lippe'' Anmerkungen *Handlungszeitpunkt: Watson sagt, es sei der zweite Morgen nach Weihnachten. Da Der Mann mit der entstellten Lippe erwähnt wird, kommen nur die Jahre 1889 und 1890 in Frage. Letzteres kann es aber nicht sein, da Holmes laut Das letzte Problem den ganzen Winter mit Ermittlungen in Frankreich verbrachte. *Holmes nennt Irene Adlers Namen, obwohl Watson in Ein Skandal in Böhmen meinte, Holmes hätte niemals mehr ihren Namen ausgesprochen. *In dieser Erzählung wird wieder Mrs. Hudsons Name genannt. In der zuvor geschriebenen Erzählung Ein Skandal in Böhmen hieß die Wirtin Mrs. Turner. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes hat mörderische Einfälle'' ( , Neuer Kaiser Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes Geschichten'' ( , Diogenes Verlag) *''Stille Zeit und schrille Morde'' ( , Knaur, Übersetzung: Stefan Troßbach) *''It's Christmas Crime'' ( , Rowohlt Verlag, Übersetzung: Gisbert Haefs) *''Weihnachtskrimis'' ( , Weltbild, Übersetzung: Ulrike Jung-Grell) *''Sherlock Holmes - Meistererzählungen'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) *''Eine Leiche zum Advent'' ( , Bastei Lübbe, Übersetzung: Dietmar Schmidt) *''Die außergewöhnlichen Fälle des Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Arena Verlag, Übersetzung: Rudolph Lautenbach) *''Sherlock Holmes - Die besten Geschichten'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde der Fall im Rahmen der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * lief der Fall unter dem Titel Der Fall mit dem blauen Rubin in der DDR. * beendete die Verfilmung dieses Falles die BBC-Serie Sherlock Holmes. * als sowjetischer fernsehfilm Goluboy karbunkul. * erfolgte eine Verfilmung innerhalb der TV-Serie Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes und wurde als siebente Episode ausgestrahlt. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 13. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. * als 15. Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. *''Film-Gesichter'' Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom SWF, mit Günther Sauer und Friedrich von Bülow * : Als Hörspiel vom BR, mit Peter Pasetti und Klaus Behrend * : Als Hörspiel vom SR, mit Alexander Kerst und Heinz Leo Fischer * : Als Hörspiel vom DRS, mit Heiner Schmidt und Curt Eilers * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2003: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Random House, gelesen von Klaus Lage * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe * 2009: Als Hörbuch von Lübbe Audio, gelesen von André Beyer *2012: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt * : Als Inszenierte Lesung von WinterZeit, mit Till Hagen und Tom Jacobs Comics *1959: Innerhalb der Reihe Aventuras Célebres *1993: Als The Mystery of the Blue Diamond im Magazin Boys' Life *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Bouken *2011: Innerhalb der Reihe On the Case with Holmes and Watson *2013: Innerhalb der Reihe The Graphic Novel Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2017: Innerhalb der Reihe I am Sherlock Andere Print-Medien * erschien eine von Thomas Tippner geschriebene Adaption als 2. Ausgabe der Heftroman-Reihe Sherlock Holmes im Kelter Verlag. * als Das Geheimnis des blauen Karfunkels von Oliver Pautsch in der Reihe Sherlock Holmes, der Meisterdetektiv vom Arena Verlag. Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Das gesprenkelte Band| }} | DANACH= | }} en:The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle es:El carbunclo azul Blaue Karfunkel